yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Treasure Yo-kai
The are a select group of powerful Yo-kai that are introduced in Yo-kai Watch 3, following the 4.0 Update. Much like the Mystery Legendary Yo-kai, the Treasure Yo-kai are powerful Yo-kai that are based on civilizations in antiquity. The first three Treasure Yo-kai needed to unseal Yoderusen -Meopatra, Fitwit, and El Dorago- were introduced, along with The Hinix, in Yo-kai Watch 3. The remaining five Treasure Yo-kai -Narcis II, Zappadokia, Mademoaiselle, Rosetta Stone, and Doescalibur- were introduced, along with Yoderusen himself, Encore Dead, and Armorterasu, in Yo-kai Watch Busters 2. Each of these Yo-kai has a Treasure Medal, with the peculiarity that all of them has an unique color frame, different from the tribe they represent in most cases, a Fossil Medal, which features an ancient-like depiction of said Yo-kai, and a Yo-kai Emblem, which is modeled after a particular appearance trait of each Yo-kai, and triggers the conversion of their Fossil Medals into their Treasure Medals. In the games The method to obtain most of these Yo-kai -with the exception of Yoderusen- revolves around scanning their respective Treasure Medals and their Yo-kai Emblems in order to obtain two halves of a stone needed to access each of their dungeons in order to confront them befriend them. As such, they can only be befriended in the Blasters T Mode of Yo-kai Watch 3 and Yo-kai Watch Busters 2. In Yo-kai Watch Wibble Wobble, they could be obtained during certain events or through the Crank-a-kai. Summoning Yoderusen is similar to summoning a Legendary Yo-kai, with eight pre-requisite Yo-kai to befriend. In both games, they begin at Lv. 1. In the anime The Blasters T arc of the anime centers on Indiana Jaws' quest to collect all of the Treasure medals needed to summon Yoderusen, who he believes can reverse Cindy Jaws' transformation into a human. The Fossil medals are the result of a Treasure medal turning to stone and losing its power. Once reunited with its emblem, it will return to its former state. Following that, there are multiple ways of summoning a Treasure Yo-kai: * Treasure Gear Magnum - The emblem and converted medal are held over the clear barrel of the gun. A song tailor made for the Yo-kai in question will play as they appear. Using the Pod by itself will have the same effect. * Yo-kai Watch Dream - Inserting a Treasure Medal causes the Yo-kai Watch Dream to change into the Crystal Treasure Watch, which will summon the Treasure Yo-kai with a unique song. * Alternatively, as long as the emblem and the medal are united, the Treasure Yo-kai can summon themselves. Along with allowing characters to summon the Treasure Yo-kai, their Treasure Medals can power up compatible gear, such as the Magnum, which can fire a projectile similar to the Treasure Yo-kai in use in appearance and power. With the exception of Narcis II, Nate met each Treasure Yo-kai shortly after Indiana Jaws had met with them. However, this is the case only with Meopatra and Fitwit. In real life The Treasure Medals of these Yo-kai are very rare in certain of the medal packs. Their emblems are also sold with their fossilized medals (The Hinix being an exception, a kit with only his emblem was released as a campaign item.) If you try to summon the treasure Yo-kai using the Fossil medal for the Yo-kai watch Dream, it will instead just read it as 'Treasure" and play the same sound as when summoning Sighborg Y, while when their treasure medal is used, they will be summoned normally. If the Yo-kai Pad just scans the emblem with the fossil medal inside, it will just say Treasure twice and stop there. If the Treasure medal is used again, the summoning song from the anime will be used instead. List of Treasure Yo-kai Treasure Yo-kai introduced in Yo-kai Watch 3 Treasure Yo-kai introduced in Yo-kai Watch Busters 2 Treasure Yo-kai introduced in Yo-kai Watch World Trivia * There is at least one Treasure Yo-kai to represent each tribe, and one of each tribe is needed to unseal Yoderusen. * Nate had a tendency to summon his most recently befriended Treasure Yo-kai to confront the one he was facing at that moment. * The Treasure Yo-kai are aware of their status as Treasure Yo-kai, but do not seem to know each other. Category:Yo-kai Types Category:Treasure Yo-kai